1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of economizing the recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a flowchart/or explaining the printing operation for a conventional facsimile apparatus. After image data has been received in step a1, in step a2, the MH (Modified Huffman) decoding operation is executed. Then, in step a3, it is decided whether a one-line data is the total blank line data or not. The total blank line data is defined as image data in which 1 line of the original along the direction of main scanning of the reading means is totally blank (0).
In the case where step a3 decides that the line data is not the total blank line data, the process proceeds to step a4 for printing the particular line data, after which the process is passed to step a7.
In the case where step a3 decides that the one-line data is the total blank line data, the process proceeds to step a5 which decides whether more than a predetermined number of lines are total blank. In the case where the decision is negative, the process proceeds to step a4 for performing the printing operation. When the decision is affirmative, on the other hand, the process is passed to step a6, where the total blank printing is effected. The total blank printing is defined as the feed of the recording paper over the number of total blank lines without printing.
In step a7, it is decided whether the printing of the image data for one page has been completed. In the case where the printing has not been completed, the process is returned to step a1 for receiving the next image data. When the printing has been completed, on the other hand, the process comes to end.
As described above, conventional facsimile apparatuses, in which primary emphasis is placed on the printing of the transmitted image data accurately on the recording paper, have not any function of printing the image data by compression omitting the unrequired portion. Although the conventional apparatuses decide whether the data to be printed is total blank line data, the detection is used for setting the period of the printing operation.
The result is that such portions as not much required including a margin of the original are also printed as it is, often wasting the recording paper. Also, a sheet of the recording paper printed with the image data is often longitudinal and is difficult to handle.
The recording paper including the thermosensitive paper is the only supply in the operation of the facsimile apparatus. The 30-m paper roll in general use permits the printing of about one hundred sheets of A4-size (210 mm.times.297 mm) original. If the number of pages to be printed is to be increased, the paper roll may be lengthened. A longer paper roll, however, would make it necessary to proportionately increase the size of the facsimile apparatus.